Dance, Sing, Love and Laugh
by Moment For Life
Summary: After enduring such hurt and heartbreak can one really learn to love someone else? One-shot. Complete.


I have some bracelets, each inscribed with the bolded words in this story. After sitting and thinking for a while I thought of Rose's life after Jack and how much they related. For some reason...this is what I came up with. I hope you like it.

Thank you for reading :)

:)

* * *

**DANCE...as though no-one is watching...**

The floor was already filling with people dancing, there were men and women together, two women together and men stood tapping their feet as they drank their beers. Jack pulled Rose onto the floor and she offered slight hesitation. Glancing around her she saw the other people dancing and realised she had no idea how they danced. The music was fast and Jack pulled her closer towards him.

''Jack, I can't do this.'' She turned her attention back to him and realised just how close they were.

''We're going to have to get a little bit closer…'' Jack placed his right hand on the small of her back and pulled her a little closer to him. ''Like this.''

Picking up her dress in her right hand, Rose slipped her hand into Jack's.

''But Jack, I don't even know they steps.'' He began to lead her into the middle of the floor before dancing.

''Neither do I.'' he shouted above the music. ''Just go with it, and don't think.'' Listening to his words, Rose followed his lead and simply did as he told her. He lead her around the floor, and she screamed having never danced this way before. She felt so wild and free and her grip on Jack tightened as he whirled her around. Out of the corner of his eye, Jack saw Fabrizio on the stage dancing with his Swedish love interest Helga and he pulled Rose through the throngs of the dancing people onto the stage, she followed him onto the stage but glanced out towards the crowd noticing them all now staring at her and Jack. Moving his hair from his face, Jack proceeded to clog a few steps, something he had learnt in his time in Ireland the year before. Rose watching, having no idea Jack could dance. She recognised the steps and laughed removing her shoes she threw them to a lady in the crowd before lifting her skirts to reveal her stocking feet and continuing clogging with Jack, he clapped along before clogging with her and then linking her arm through his and dancing in a circle before spinning her around faster and faster. She screamed and laughed with joy, having never had so much fun in her life. The crowds of people watching were forgotten and the only thing what she was aware of was herself and Jack dancing.

**SING...as though no-one can hear you...**

_Come Josephine in my flying machine__  
__Going up she goes__  
__Up she goes__  
__Balance yourself like a bird on a beam__  
__In the air she goes__  
__There she goes__  
__Up, up, a little bit higher__  
__Oh, my, the moon is on fire__  
__Come Josephine in my flying machine__  
__Going up__  
__All on__  
__Good-bye.__  
_

The single tear fell as she finished the verse. The song which meant so much to her for so long and now here she was singing before a panel. As she had sang, her eyes had closed and she was transported back four years to the wonderful days she spent with Jack Dawson. She had never sung aloud to anyone before and it had taken some courage to come here today but he had taught her to follow her dreams and they certainly didn't lie in a small greasy cafe in downtown New York. She had saved up some small change grabbed her bag of belongings and found her way to Broadway where she was auditioning for a part, any part which they would give her.

''You have a beautiful voice, Miss Dawson. I wonder, do you have anything else...something more theatrical?''

Without another word, she remembered a song from a play she saw in New York some years before.

_Meet me tonight in dreamland,_

_Under the silvery moon;_

_Meet me tonight in dreamland,_

_Where love's sweet roses bloom._

_Come with the love-light gleaming_

_In your dear eyes so true;_

_Meet me in dreamland,_

_Sweet dreamy dreamland;_

_There let my dreams come true._

Her voice was silky smooth and wrapped its way around its audience. There was no doubt she was meant for show business.

''Miss Rose, I hope you intend to hang around because you're hired!''

**LOVE...as though you have never been hurt before.**

_The soft summer breeze blew her tendrils gently. The waft of sort summer flowers filled the air. The waves gently lapped onto the short of the pure white beach. Her heart felt as though it was to break in two.__Had she made the right decision to give herself to another man? She had done every plan they had made together alone. Rode a horse in the surf, drank the cheap beer, rode the rollercoaster…whilst there she had felt his presence the entire time. She knew he was here with her now just like he had been for the last eight years.__The long cold nights he had kept her warm, when she felt she had no strength to go on, he had given her the power to fulfil her promise to him.__When she had cried herself to sleep for the months following the disaster, it was he who comforted her.__And now as a single tear rolled down her porcelain cheek and the wind picked up and wrapped its chill around her body, she felt his arms wrap around her too, even though she was now another man's wife. His presence still comforted her deeply. _

_Calvert. His name sounded so different to her own. One she knew that if she married she would have to take on. Was he the man destined to father her children and make her happy again? Yes, she was happy. So happy that the pain of the past eight years had eased somewhat. __The sun would soon enough be setting on what would be her last day in Santa Monica. She would say goodbye to her life as Rose Dawson and started a new life over as a married woman in Cedar Rapids, Iowa.__A man who she had grown to love deeply. He had loved her in return and had wanted to start a family soon.__She too longed to become a mother, but for too long she had longed for the child of the man she had loved and lost. It was an impossible dream.__Saying goodbye to the Rose Dawson would be one of the hardest things she would ever do. The life she had led here were the best years of her life but deep down she knew she had to continue to fulfil her promise to him. To Jack. _

_**LIVE...as though heaven is on earth...**_

The soft summer breeze blew her tendrils gently. The scent of summer flowers filled the air. The waves gently lapped onto the short of the pure white beach. Gentle laugher from children could be heard on the seafront and Rose smiled to herself. Her own three children played on the beach and mucked around in the sand and she smiled to herself contently. She was finally home. Back to the place she had only ever really called home, the place which held a special place in her heart. Rose was now a thirty four year old woman, even though her face still shone youthfully, her eyes still sparkled the way they did when she was a seventeen year old girl. Dressed in blue pants, an overly large grey shirt and simple flat shoes, Rose settled herself on a bench. It was almost sunrise, the time of day Rose loved most.

''Mom.'' Johnny shouted from the beach below and Rose laughed as she watched her young sons attempt at a sandcastle. Brilliant rays of soft yellow, purple and orange filled the sky and a dusk chill wrapped its way around her body.

''Come on kids, time to go.'' Rose shouted, and stood from the bench. Dusting the sand from her shirt, she turned once and glanced upwards at the pier. The roller coaster still stood tall and proud, though it had long since ceased to be used. Memories of the first time Rose had rode it came back to her and she smiled weakly at the memory. Turning her attention back to the children, she noticed them running towards her, racing each other to reach their mother. Since arriving in Santa Monica three weeks before, Rose had found work at a small theatre, the stage was a place she felt she truly belonged and it was amazing to be working in the business again after a six year hiatus.

''Can we buy an ice cream, mom?'' Elizabeth spoke, as she grabbed hold of Charlie's hand but he pulled his hand away not wishing to be seen holding his older sisters hand. He wasn't a baby anymore, he was six now.

''Yeah, please mom.'' Johnny begged, with a smile on his little face. ''The cart should still be open on the pier.''

''Oh alright.'' Rose shook her head giving in. ''But a small one, don't ruin your supper.'' She ordered.

''We won't.'' Elizabeth smiled, as Rose handed her daughter a dollar, enough for the children's ice creams. Elizabeth and Johnny took off into a run into the direction of the pier while Charlie simply walked beside his mother. He was the shy middle child. She felt a hand on the small of her back as she turned to see her husband beside her. She smiled as he kissed her face gently. Charlie pulled a disgusted glance and quickly followed his siblings to the ice cream cart.

''Well you certainly scared off the children.'' Rose touched his hand as they entwined gently. She loved the feeling of holding his hand even after ten years of marriage, he made her feel safe.

''You know the children are embarrassed by us.'' He teased. He stopped at the edge of the promenade and gazed out at the ocean. His dark blue eyes narrowed in the sun, his dark hair blowing slightly. He was beautiful in every way and she loved him dearly. ''You know Mrs Calvert, coming here wasn't such a bad idea after all.'' He grinned.

''Well, well, well. You have just admitted that I made a right decision.'' She teased. He grabbed her hand as they continued their walk.

''Yes I did. Do not expect it to be a regular occurrence.''

She giggled. The children were walking back towards them carefully licking their ice creams.

''Well I was going to suggest because you were wrong about the move to Santa Monica, I was going to suggest you cooking supper but with the way our children are eating their treat they won't need any.''

He stopped for a moment and touched her face. Those eyes piercing hers so intensely, kissing her deeply before their children came back. They felt the feelings only teenagers had with their first love even after so long. ''Well maybe they will sleep quicker leaving us with plenty of time to work on that baby you so badly want.''

He winked at her but he also took her breath away. He grazed his lips with hers and she smiled. ''That sounds wonderful.''

He took her in his arms and whispered to her. The words she needed to hear. ''I love you.''

''I love you too.'' She pulled away from him. ''Mr Calvert.'' She smirked.

''Eww mom, do you and daddy need to do that?'' Charlie complained again and Rose smiled. This really was heaven.


End file.
